


Idk...Spooky Stuff

by mondemonsx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Blood, Buzzfeed, Buzzfeed Unsolved!AU, Conspiracy Theorist/Believer Kihyun, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Skeptic Hyungwon, Spooky, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unsolved, YouTube, chae hyungwon - Freeform, frenemies to lovers, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, this is a mess, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondemonsx/pseuds/mondemonsx
Summary: The flashlight turned on.Kihyun screamed and ran for his life to the front door, throwing the camera away.Hyungwon stood up and laughed.Chaos.





	1. Skeptic meets Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Or, that really weird Buzzfeed Unsolved!AU no one asked for but I wrote anyways.  
> Please notice that english is not my first language and that I’m a better english speaker than writer, so pardon my mistakes and my argentinian-ass.

"Why don’t you turn this small flashlight on- proposed Hyungwon with his characteristic shit eating grin- if you like our presence in your house?"

Kihyun’s trembling hands made the camera tilt and shake. How could Hyungwon do that? Fuck around with demons without a single trace of fear in his voice? Taunt evil forces with a pretty (scratch that, amused is the word he was looking for) smile on his lips? The flashlight did nothing, making Hyungwon scoff the daily ‘told you this shit ain’t real’ speech and Kihyun get more and more anxious. Then the taller started waving the flashlight around and calling the ghost ‘dumb’ and ‘too ugly to show itself’

"Dude, stop...- the shorter young man pleaded in an unsteady voice- Father Choi told us to not talk with it…"

"C’mon Ki, you know there isn't a demon in here. Hell, you know demons, ghosts, and all that spooky stuff doesn’t exist"

"They exist! And they’re really fucking dangerous! Stop fucking around Chae!"

"Woah, a really potty mouth you have there, mister Yoo - Hyungwon exclaimed sarcastically, almost perfecting a mother-like tone. Kihyun rolled his eyes, and just when he was about to tell his tall friend to kindly go choke, the later opened his mouth to speak -"Let me prove you wrong once again…"

Hyungwon looked at the camera and smiled, then bent his knees to be eye-to-eye with the flashlight he put on the countertop of the House the were filming in that night. Rolling his eyes, he nonchalantly added-"If you don’t want us here...If you desire to hurt us...then turn the flashlight on"

Kihyun’s breath got caught in his throat and his tiny eyes grew bigger. His only rule when it came to the things they were going to do in ‘Starship Unsolved’ was to not mess with supernatural beings. And there they were, fucking with a murderous demon inside a creepy house, filming it like it was a cute family get-together or a sweet sixteen party. He swore to God, the moment the cameras stopped rolling, he would punch Hyungwon square in the fa-

The flashlight turned on.

Kihyun screamed and ran for his life to the front door, throwing the camera away.

Hyungwon stood up and laughed.

Chaos.

* * *

 

"Welp, that part was funny- proclaimed the tall boy beside him while he was editing the next Unsolved video- Will you include the ‘OH MY GOD WHERE'S MY HOLY WATER’ screech?"

Kihyun side-eyed Hyungwon, pretending he didn’t hear his noodle ass making fun of his beliefs over the sound of his headphones. His co-worker’s teasing session was already exasperating Kihyun, but the last straw was Hyungwon’s mockery of his voice. The younger had his hands on his head, making a funny face and a squeaky voice when he started fake-screaming ‘MOM! COME SAVE ME FROM THIS IMAGINARY CREATURE!’ The shorter man grabbed the first thing he saw -a pink notebook with the name ‘Minhyuk’ written in it- and hit the back of his desk-mate’s head with it.

“I don’t sound like that!- Kihyun wailed- if you are going to imitate my panic induced self, at least do it accurately”

“Oh, yes you do. It’s like that scene when Regina George comes into her house screaming like a lunatic teenager, but you are a lunatic grown up”

“Could you please stop calling me a lunatic?- Kihyun asked, running his fingers through his light brown locks- I mean, I get it: you do not believe in ghosts, congratulations on your dull and empty view of the afterlife. But I believe, and I want to prove that they exist and manifest in front of us”

“Oh no shorty! You caught the delulu fever!- cried the younger, trying to seem worried but failing massively, letting some chuckles scape his mouth- Who we gon’ call? I don’t think the ghostbusters can cure you…”

At this point, Kihyun was now standing besides his desk mate, trying to look taller than him, with his arms crossed over his chest and cheeks red and puffed in frustration. Hyungwon was sitting, looking up at Kihyun with a mix of amusement and pity. The ebony haired boy would’ve said that Kihyun looked extremely cute when he was about to snap, but he didn’t really liked the idea of getting smacked a second time. But he still risked it, by pointing at his brunette friend and whispering “bonkers”.

“You are the crazy one here! Or deaf in any case!- the boy in front of him snapped, his voice becoming higher with every sentence pronounced- You told the thing to turn the flashlight on and it turned on. You heard the EVP tapes, there’s a clear voice saying ‘Get out’! Why can’t you admit that, deep down that skeptic façade, you believe in this, all of it?”

After a moment of silence and a little huff coming from Kihyun’s lips, the skeptic kicked his feet on the floor and stood up, making the other feel small once again. A cocky smile appeared as he tilted his head, towering over Kihyun.

“The only thing I trust are my own two well functioning eyes. I won’t believe in your shitty ghouls or entities until I see one, so don’t go around forcing your imaginary friends down my throat”

Hyungwon sounded so superior, so utterly unbothered by Kihyun’s efforts. That made his friend shut up, but when he grabbed his paper cup with cold tea inside and marched to the front door of the office they worked in, a wave of fury ran through Kihyun’s body. He had the need to scream: “Chae Hyungwon! You will see a Ghost! I’ll be the one proving you wrong this time!”, and he did. The only thing that could be heard before the office door closed was Hyungwon’s airy laugh.

* * *

 

Hyungwon and Kihyun met when they were just interns at Starship, an internet media company that paid them well enough to not starve while they were finishing their university careers. Between editing videos that they weren’t supposed to be editing and delivering food and coffee for the “popular” ones in the office, they became friends, which was unlikely since they were total opposites. Hyungwon was a tall, model-like, animation student who had a thing for being scientific and logical all the time. Kihyun was a small bundle of rage and fear, majoring in Media and Communication, minoring in music, with a really unhealthy obsession with supernatural stuff.

Of course they would have their arguments about the “spooky” topic almost everyday: during lunchtime, while editing other people’s videos, while editing theirs, during live podcasts...There’s a funny story about how a woman thought the pair was about to have a physical fight over the veracity of some pictures of a kid with black eyes. But, hey, those silly fights were what made them go from “Coffee making boys Kihyun and Hyungwon” to “Them Ghosthunting Bois™” that were basically carrying the whole company on their shoulders.

One day, they were filming a video talking about paranormal experiences and Hyungwon said he never felt or seen anything abnormal and that was why he didn’t believe in ghosts. Kihyun told him, quote: “I would love to take you to the most haunted houses in the world just to see you shitting bricks”. The short clip went viral (“just to see you shitting bricks” became a well known meme) and the production team begged them to make a show about them . At first, Kihyun was a little bit scared, so he didn't agree right away. What if he attracted more supernatural beings by offending them? But he said yes, just because Hyungwon teased him for days, saying that he probably wasn’t scared of the potential spirits, but scared of himself realising they weren’t real.

So, yeah, Kihyun actually agreed to do the thing he hated the most out of spite.

Apart of the creepy buildings and situations the got themselves into, filming a show with his friend Hyungwon was actually pretty enjoyable. They visited a lot of cities, went to crazy parties and hung out almost everyday. The show, Starship Unsolved, also gave them a really big fanbase online: entire blogs dedicated to them, twitter and instagram fanaccounts filled with pictures and screenshot of the week’s episode and lots of cute messages in their social network accounts. It was like all of their dreams came true, but the price was feeling like almost dying every week. Well, Kihyun was the only one who paid that price because Hyungwon, even after seeing shadows and hearing voices, still refused to believe. It was sad for the older one in the duo, because the main reason of the show existing was proving the tall skeptic boy that ghosts were real, but there was no avail. The dark haired male always had a logical explanation for every phenomena they witnessed or a science fact to debunk Kihyun's theories.

But, for the fans of Starship Unsolved, their hilarious banters and never-ending arguments were what made the show so funny and addictive. The amount of "Unforgettable Phrases" the episodes cantained fueled the fandom's imagination and ended up being viral clips or overused memes (Hyungwon's 'Hey there, demons. It's me, ya boy' was a clear example of what a man's wit can become). The words were no longer needed between them: a simple smile or an eye roll was enough to make them both understand and laugh. The shorter of the duo still couldn't believe that a youtube series about scary stuff gave him not only some money to get by, but a real best friend, the one he always dreamed of. Hyungwon didn't show it, but he was grateful for having his small ball os theories by his side, because Kihyun would always be there for him, even if it was just for fighting in front of a camera inside an old asylum. And between those silly fights over knocked objetcs and flickering lights, both boys started findind each other's presence necessary. A day without Kihyun's wheezes or screams wasn't enjoyable for Hyungwon. For Kihyun, day wasn't really 'good' without his friend's teasing and scientifically-accurate comments. Since the beggining of the show, they grew closer and closer everyday despite their differences, finding them endearing and embracing them as part of the other person.

And by the first anniversary of Unsolved, none of them could explain why their hearts started beating faster when they looked into each other's eyes.

Kihyun blamed some ghost playing tricks on him.

Hyungwon really wanted to blame the wind.


	2. Demons don't exist, but angels might.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever he wasn't entirely sure about something, Kihyun googled it.  
> Chae Hyungwon liked to pick his poison.  
> (or, the man who believes in ghosts refuses to believe in his heart and the skeptic can't help but listen to it)

Whenever he wasn't entirely sure about something, Kihyun googled it.

So, when he noticed that his stomach did flips and spins everytime Hyungwon smiled at him, that his younger friend's low voice made his heart flutter, he decided it was time to ask the internet about those symptoms.

After three hours of investigation, the short boy had already gathered enough information to start solving his own case. He actually planned to talk about his weird feeling with his friend, but he decided that he had to get into the theories:

**THEORY #1: He was about to suffer a heart attack**

That one was pretty unlikely, given the fact that he was someone used to go the doctor and that the producers basically begged him to have monthly check-ups with a cardiologist, they didn't really like they idea of him having a stroke because of a weird noise. Not because they appreciated him or anything, they just weren't in the mood for a lawsuit on their hands.

**THEORY 2: He was in love with Hyungwon**

Nope. No. Definitely not in love with 'Mr. I don't believe in your shit'. Even if he was incredibly attractive, smart, funny, had an amazing voice and was literally the hottest person in the office, even if his smile made the shorter man's heart jump inside his ribcage, he was still Kihyun's friend and friends DO NOT like eachother in that way.

The mere thought of being more than friends with Hyungwon made Kihyun's face heat up. He pictured himself hugging the dark haired boy and holding his hand and kissing him and-

 Nah, he wasn't having it. Theory debunked or whatever

**THEORY #3: He was being possesed**

At first, Kihyun didn't consider this option. He was a believer, but being possesed himself? An airy laugh scaped his mouth, making his light brown hair cover his eyes. Just as he was about to close the article and call his doctor, a list appeared in front of him.

_"Symptoms of early stages of possesion may include:_

  * _Recurring, tormeting toughts_
  * _Physical pains or feeling of discomfort_
  * _Lack of sleep_
  * _General nervousness_



_If, by any chance, you or a loved one seem to be possesed, please contact a member of the Holy Church"_

 Yes, he almost pissed himself when he read that. Yes, he had all those signs. Yes, he was calling a Priest instead of Doctor Eun.

* * *

Hyungwon, on the ohter hand, came to terms with his feelings rather easily.

Just three mental breakdowns, eight bottles of cheap beer, about 160 sleepless nights and thinking about finding another job every time he felt like confessing.

He liked being in Unsolved. Liked the attention, the fans, his coworkers finally respecting him. But the thing he loved the most was spending time with Kihyun, even though he felt like dying for how much he loved the short brunet and how hard it was to hide his feelings.

Countless times he wanted to shut the camera off and kiss Kihyun until their throats burned in need of air, to end his nights and start his days on the same bed as the shorter, to scream "Hey assholes, I love this small person with all my sarcastic enormous heart!".

Countless times he felt like a total coward for not having the courage to do it.

But there was a thing with Kihyun doing the show that Hyungwon would never understand: why did he do that to himself? Hyungwon joked with his screams and panicked shenanigans, but sometimes the fear took control of Kihyun's body completely. His breath would get caught in his throath, his arms got stiff and his legs trembled like a paper doll's.

The worst part was watching tears forming on his beautiful brown eyes, panic almost blinding Kihyun to the point he needed to be guided outside the wicked place they were in. The taller's heart hurt like hell when his friend, his crush, was in that state. He didn't deserve that kind of pain.

Hyungwon was extremely sure that Kihyun accepted to be part of the show just to prove him wrong, and at first it was funny. But when he started to get to know the older, to learn the he was actually scared of everything he believed in, the jokes he made started to be just for the show.

He grew more and more worried every time they went to the haunted locations and realised the brunet's hands were shaking or that he couldn't properly read the questions he prepared or the timeline, when the hot theory voice came out as a whisper.

It was at one of this haunted places where Kihyun would lose his mind that Hyungwon realised that the whole "let me protect you" thing going on in his head wasn't exactly a "friendship-platonic-just bro" thing.

_After screaming his lungs out, the shorter swore on his life that he saw a shadow running towards them when they were both preparing their sleeping bags on the ground of an abandoned Church in Italy. He was completely shaken after that, he couldn't sit still, let alone fall asleep on his bag._

_Hyungwon disliked sharing. His stuff was his and he was capable of fighting whoever touched something that had his name of it. But something he did like was his personal space, being comfortable, letting his legs free and unbended without anyone or anything touching his limbs._

_But he liked Yoo Kihyun more than any of that._

_"Come over here, Ki- he said, his voice low and raspy, mostly because he was sure it would crack if he tried to speak normally- I can't sleep if you are tossing and turning and making noises all night"_

_The lighting of the room was minimal, but enough for the long legged man to notice Kihyun's blushed cheeks ( **how can someone so annoying be so adorable?** )_

_"I know you hate it when you have to be all bended, you really don't have to- said the boy, flustered. He hated when he was being pitied- also...wouldn;t it be like, uncomfortable? to sleep in the same bag?"_

_"If we cuddle, it'll be more comfortable then"_

_"What?"_

_Hyungwon mentally slapped himself. Actually, he wanted to cover his mouth with his hands, but had already fucked up big time, so might as well own it ._

_"Are you spooning me or do you want to be eaten by the souls of eight italian monks?"_

_He didn't get an answer, he just felt Kihyun rolling next to him, getting inside his bag and hugging his waist._

_Hyungwon was in deep shit when he noticed that his breaths matched but his heart was beating faster than Kihyun's calmed, sleeping one._

 

After that episode, all the dark haired boy wanted was to grab Kihyun's hand. Tell him (directly, not in a joking or mocking tone) that everything was okay, that nothing would hurt him as long as he was by his side. Tell him that he will always protect him.

But he knew his feelings weren't mutual. Kihyun had dated a lot of girls since they met and never ever talked about a dude in a more-than-friendly way, so it was practically impossible for the older to like him the same way Hyungwon did.

So, yes. The whole "Having a crush on your best friend even thought he is straight as a ruler" and the "Having to work with your crush even knowing this work is hurting him psychologically and seeing him hurting was killing you" combo wasn't very good for Hyungwon's emotional stability, but he couldn't just quit.

He couldn't leave the shorter, hot-tempered, incredibly loveable man alone.

Even if staying was killing him.

Chae Hyungwon liked to pick his poison. And Yoo Kihyun was always going to be his favorite choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IT WASN'T MY IDEA TO UPDATE ON HALLOWEEN but I got inspired and welp.  
> I'm sorry it took so much time, but i'm graduating highschool in two months and i'm stressed as fuck, I promise that once this shitty year ends I'll update faster  
> Also I'm sorry to hit you with this light angst, but emo hyungwon is my religion and i follow it's rules(?  
> I'm planning to write some Wonhyuk in this same Buzzfeed AU, but that'll take some time. Thankfully, it would be more funny than this fic  
> thanks for the hits and kudos and comments <3
> 
> ps: support mx's comeback and watch buzzfeed unsolved, your souls will get cleansed and your acne will dissapear


	3. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember when I told you that coming to the Lee Murder house, where every member of the Lee family died in every violent situation you can possibly imagine, was one of my worst ideas?”
> 
> “Yes Kihyun-hyung, that was like ten minutes ago”
> 
> “Well, coming in and trying to contact the last victim with an Ouija board is definitely worse”

"So, basically- stated Minhyuk, trying really hard to look somehow serious- you are telling me Hyungwon is a demon from the deepest, hottest corner of Hell that's trying to...possess you?"

"Exactly! At first I wasn't so sure if he was the demon trying to possess me, but after doing some research on the- _ I mean, _ my case, it all makes sense!- Kihyun was talking so fast that half of the food he was chewing flew out his mouth and ended up in the blond man's hair, which led to Minhyuk almost screaming like the whiny bitch he was- Like, when he looks at me, I can feel it. And when his eyes meet mine, my heart beats faster and everything feels hot and weird. That's a demon spell to make me weaker and weaker until he can come into my body and snatch my soul."

As any other rational, thinking human being, Minhyuk laughed so hard he choked on his coffee.

"Holy fuck, Kihyun. That's the worst explanation I've ever heard, just tell me you like Hyungwon already because it's pretty obvious"

"Oh, you can't talk about being obvious. You literally bribed the main producer so you could make a show about taking Wonho on dates. Three dates. Weekly."

The blond fell silent for some seconds, just to roll his eyes and smack the younger on the head with his pink planner.

"First of all, I do what I want with my money, so stay pressed bitch- said Minhyuk sending a wink and a kissy face on Kihyun’s direction- Second of all, they aren’t dates...yet”

It was a known fact for the whole office that Lee Minhyuk, main Producer of the “Worth It” series had a big fat crush on his Co-host since he met the older man during a video about saying cat facts while petting kittens. For Kihyun, Hyungwon and any other Starship employee, Minhyuk denying his feelings for years was painful and irritating to watch, so they almost threw a party when the younger of the food-eating-duo admitted to like Wonho. But the party was cancelled when Minhyuk said he wasn’t going to confess until he felt sure.

“Hyukkie… just fess up already. He likes you, it’s so evident it physically pains me to see the way you look at eachother”

The older of the two raised his head after hearing what Kihyun said and, with a soft look on his eyes, showed the shorter male one of his signature smiles.

“You and I, we both are so similar. The only difference is that I ran out of excuses for what I felt and admitted it, and someday you will too.”

With that, Minhyuk took a las sip of his coffee and left his cup on the table, leaving a very confused Kihyun alone on their lunch table.

“What is he talking about?”

* * *

 

“Remember when I told you that coming to the Lee Murder house, where every member of the Lee family died in every violent situation you can possibly imagine, was one of my worst ideas?”

“Yes Kihyun-hyung, that was like ten minutes ago”

“Well, coming in and trying to contact the last victim with an Ouija board is definitely worse”

If Hyungwon believed in ghosts, he would have said the Lee house was haunted as fuck the moment he stepped in: Big, dark, full of spiderwebs,two floors with long hallways and about thirty rooms, each one creepier than the other. The tall man was very proud to say that he was really hard to intimidate, but the house spooked him. The air was thick, breathing in that building was extremely hard. And the noises, the ones he didn’t usually notice, were tormenting: steps, wood creaking, stuff falling, bumps. At one point, he heard a laugh but didn’t even think about mentioning it to Kihyun. Either way he was going to make the older faint or believe he was afraid. Which he wasn’t. Of course not. Ghosts weren’t real.

They settled on the floor of the big living room, facing each other and the board separating them. Kihyun surrounded them with candles and some weird purple flowers that, he said, helped to connect the mortal world with the underworld or some shit like that.

The thing is, Yoo Kihyun looked too beautiful illuminated by the warm, subtle light of the candles. The tiny fires reflected in his eyes, making them look like two small universes holding an infinite set of galaxies.His lips looked even fuller and pinkier than usual, almost irresistible. The contrast between the ethereal beauty of the shorter man and the complete darkness of the room made Hyungwon think he was under some kind of spell that made him unable to stop looking at Kihyun, or that made Kihyun look like those magical creatures the shorter believed in, something straight out of a fairy tale.

“You okay, Chae?”

_ No, because this house is actually scary and you are too beautiful to handle _

“Y-yeah, sorry, got distracted by a bug"

_ I’m a coward shitfish _

“Well, let's do this so we can go home"

 

Both man placed their hands on the planchette over the board, and introduced themselves. 

“We come to this house in peace, spirits”- said Kihyun in a monotone voice, almost calm and totally ignoring Hyungwon’s “You sound like an alien”- “Please, do not mind my large companion. We came to here to get answers about the killings of the Lee family members. Can you answer?”

At that moment, the younger of the duo felt a sudden chill run through his body and stopping on his fingers. He guessed Kihyun felt the same when his friend looked at him with pure shock on his eyes. And suddenly, the planchette started to move on the board.

“YES”

“Ok, if you tall fuck are moving this thing, I swear to God I’ll whoop the ever living shit out of you”

“I-I’m not moving it- stuttered Hyungwon without realizing how scared he sounded- but maybe it’s just the cold making our hands shake? the wind?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes at the recurring excuse his co-host always used when he couldn’t explain something and decided that he should keep asking to see if the thing under his fingers was moving randomly or on command.

He then explained Hyungwon that, after every answer, they had to move the wood piece to the centre of the board so they could ask again. Boldly, and almost like trying to forget the fact that  _ holy shit, I may be scared of this thing _ , Hyungwon decided to be the one asking that time.

“Are you by any chance Lee Jooheon, the last Lee to ever live in this house? Well, to basically ever live since you were the youngest and also the most recent victim”

The light haired man almost took his hands off the tool just to smack Hyungwon on the head

“Don’t sass the ghost, asshole”

“It’s not sass, I’m just stating facts”

The normal banter that was about to unravel stopped abruptly when the planchette moved again, stopping for a second time in the “YES”

“Great, now tell me: Why did all your relatives snap and kill each other? Or decided that it was a nice idea to shove a knife right down your throat?”

“Holy shit Chae, slow down a bit”

“C U R S E”

Both man looked at each other. Rather than fear, Hyungwon noticed a glint of daring curiosity on Kihyun’s eyes, and for a moment he questioned if they had in fact switched souls or something like that.

“What curse? Please elaborate if you can”

Short after the eldest’s words, a door none of them had noticed closed loudly, as if it had been shut by a very angry person. Hyungwon jumped on his spot and his hand grazed a candle, almost knocking it and probably set the room on fire. This needed to stop.

“Ki, I think this is enough. You’ll have nightmares and I have to finish ‘The Crown’ so I won’t be available to be your cuddle buddy”

“Shut up Hyungwon. And don't call me ‘Ki’”

The wood piece suddenly felt hit under their fingers and started moving one more time, this time stopping and forming more words than expected:

“H O U S E

G I V E S

S I G H T

G E T

O U T”

“Ok, what the actual, genuine fuck is happening here?

“I DON’T KNOW CHAE BUT OH MY FUCKING GOD I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE”

“Hyung if this is some sick joke to make me believe I’m really-”

The tall boy didn’t get to finish his sentence, because he didn’t exactly know how, but he felt the need to pull Kihyun towards him. No, not the usual need to hug him to feel his friend’s smaller frame under his arms, but something stronger. Something that felt like danger, like a matter of life or death…

So he did. Hyungwon grabbed Kihyun’s arm and, with a force his long limbs had never felt before, pulled the older man towards him.

Just to push him out of the circle of candles in the exact moment a lamp fell on the center of it and into Hyungwon’s head.

* * *

 

Three days. That’s the time Chae Hyungwon spent unconscious before waking up in a big hospital bed. He assumed the company was scared shitless, because the room looked a lot like the ones rich people in dramas are treated when their expensive cars crash or they get pushed from the top of the stairs of their big mansions. The long-libbed man was surrounded by plushies and balloons wishing him a fast recovery, but the thing that caught his attention was the weight he felt on his legs.  _ Is that a lunch tray? Wait, what time is it? Is it lunch time? _

Slowly sitting up, the dark haired male realized that Yoo Kihyun was sleeping with his head on his legs, and hugging a teddy bear.

_ Jesus fuck I’m so in love with you you tiny piece of shit _

The movement the younger did was enough to make the smaller man toss and turn to finally open his eyes to look at his friend, sleepiness still clouding his dark eyes.

 

“Hmm? Chae?-grunted Kihyun, while rubbing his eyes. His usually firm and loud voice sounded low and raspy. Hyungwon smiled at the thought of his friend staying at the hospital with him all the time he was unconscious, the thought of Kihyun caring that much about him- Good morning“

“Morning Kihyun”

“You woke up”

And, not even a second after Kihyun’s sudden realization, a scream erupted from his pinkish lips:

“FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW YOU ARE AWAKE- NURSE!”

* * *

 

The day Chae Hyungwon woke up from his tiny coma -as he decided to call it- was hectic. X-rays, MRI’s and all kind of neurological medical procedures were practiced on him. He ended up wanting to fall asleep and wake up three days later one more time. So, when dinner and bedtime came that night, Hyungwon was sure he was going to fall asleep easily, which sadly, wasn’t the case.

He felt weird, under pressure, observed. The dark haired male couldn't look at the plushies his friends, coworkers and family member had sent to him because he swore, they were staring back at him.

The whole paranoia thing didn’t suit him, so he concluded it was all fault of the pain medicines or the stress produced by the scanning machines he was put inside. Following his logic, he just needed to relax and wait for the “calming” part of being tired as fuck, getting knocked out by the tiredness. Hyungwon faced the wall, hugged Kihyun’s teddy bear, and waited.

Well, relaxed for some good fifteen minutes until he heard the chair on the other side of the room moving, filling the space with an eerie, steering noise. Saying he was scared shitless wasn’t an understatement at the moment, given the fact the he asked the nurse to lock his door while he was sleeping (mostly to prevent Kihyun from entering the room and having a forth night of uncomfortable sleeping).

But he was a man of science, math, facts. Why would he be afraid of a noise? He wasn’t Kihyun or any of his weird ghost loving followers.So he breathed in and out three times and turned around.

 

He expected a big rat moving the chair.

Or his cellphone’s notifications making it vibrate.

 

What Chae Hyungwon did not fucking expect was the ghostly figure of Lee Jooheon and his iconic knife-through-the-neck look staring directly at him. Smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AND HYUNGWON NOW SEES GHOSTS. YEET.


	4. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To be honest, Hyungwon, I wanted to give Kihyun The Sight- confessed Jooheon while removing the transluscent knife from his pierced throat and twirling it around in the air with his pale, see through hand -But then I sensed your insuferable skepticisim and thought 'Damn, the irony of this big douche seeing fucking ghosts is an oportunity I definitely cannot miss'. So here we are"
> 
> The living man watched the ghost and the latter smiled at him, showing that dimple he would consider adorable in another context, and ran his hand through his hair as he sighed.
> 
> "You dead, cold, fucking dick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((IT GETS A LITTLE GRAPHIC, just a little but still I wouldn't like to make someone feel bad))

"I'm high on painkillers. Woah, damn, I thought my college experience would make my drug resistance higher but I guess I'm wrong"

Hyungwon couldn't believe his eyes. Didn't want to, either. A ghost? A fucking ghost appering in front of him of all people? First of all: that stuff isn't supposed to be real. Second: No, just no.

Was he actually sitting in that hospital bed, looking at a dead dude?

"Well, hello to you too, Hyungwon"

The tall man choked on air. _It talks_.

Lee Jooheon's ghost flashed him another smile, his eyes turning into crescents and showing a big dimple. He looked way better than the pictures most papers decided to put on their pages three years ago, when the Lee Family Massacre took place. Many people who knew him said he could've been and idol, and now, Hyungwon belived those words.

He'd agree completely if the handsome man before him wasn't translucent, or if he hadn't a knife piercing his neck. Or if he was alive.

"I got literally cut off when I was in my second year of college, and believe me, not even the strongest shit could make you trip so bad you'd see dead people. This is real, Hyungwon. I'm here."

Great, amazing, now he was talking about drugs with a dead man. That was rich.

"Not to be mean or anything- said the living boy, still rubbing his eyes, kinda hoping Jooheon was just an illussion. Weirdly, his hads couldn't work properly for they were shaking, hard- but I believe ghosts, and therefore you, are bullshit. Prove you are here or else im sticking to my tripping theory"

A sarcastic chuckle escaped Jooheon's plump, almost pinkish lips. He ran his hands through his light brown hair and stood up.

"Your wish is my command"

Suddenly, the lights in the room flickered on and off.

A chill ran down Hyungon's spine.

Wind filled the room, along with an almost unnoticeable fog.

The curtains started moving violently, even thought the window was closed.

The chair the ghost was sitting moments ago flew in the air and hit the wall, knocking a vase full of roses.

And the unbelivable happened.

Every plushie went up in the air. At least fifteen teddy bears levitated and moved around slowly, creepily. As if the little things were mocking Hyungwon, taunting him, knowing perfectly he couldn't do anything but look at them and the ghostly figure making them float as his convictions shattered in his mind.

"What kind of Harry Potter type of bullshit is this? Jesus Fuck- exclaimed Hyungwon, with tears, fucking tears forming in his eyes. He was confused, was this always real? The shadows moving, the doors closing, the heavy atmospheres? Everything he denied was there and he acted as if it wasn't. He had laughed at people who were scared, people like Kihyun, when he himself was the scared one. Kihyun was brave enough to admit he was afraid, at least- Stop it! Stop it, Jooheon!"

_He himself was the scared one._

"What did you say, Mr. Ghosts-Are-Bullshit? I can't hear you over the sound of me existing"

The floating toys started to move faster.

_I'm scared, I'm so so scared oh my God_

"I said stop!- cried the dark haired one, choking on his own sobs, hugging his knees- please...j-just stop it"

"Oh I heard that already, Wonnie- calmly said Jooheon, soft gaze turning into a glare, cute dimple dissapearing. He started walking towards Hyungwon, agonizingly slowly and never breaking eye contact. How did he know about that nickname? The one Kihyun used on him when he needed something, or tried to convince him to help him after work with the editing of their spooky escapades?-Heard it loud and clear. I wanna hear what you are thinking, I want to listen to your voice admitting you are three seconds away from wetting that bed"

The wind blew with more intensity and now everything is the room vibrated. Hyungwon genuinely thought he was about to die, so he had nothing to lose. So, the dark haired male closed his eyes tightly as he hugged his knees even closer to his chest.

Shouted words filled the room.

"I'M AFRAID, YOU DICK. SCARED SHITLESS, OK? YOU ARE REAL, VERY VERY REAL. PLEASE STOP THIS AND LET ME LIVE, FUCKING PLEASE"

It all stopped without a warning. The wind, the sounds of things crashing and flying near his head and curtains moving near the window.

The air became breathable once again.

Hyungwon carefully stretched his legs, making them stick out the bed, and opened his eyes.

Just to find Jooheon's smiling face milimetres away from his face. Black, totally black fucking eyes meeting his own brown ones.

"Boo"

Chae Hyungwon screamed and the darkness on the ghost's eyes covered him completely.

* * *

Eight hours later, the only sound that filled room 115 was the door unlocking as the nurse entered.

The black haired woman gasped and dropped the tray full of pain medicines for patient Chae Hyungwon the moment she saw the scene before her eyes:

The visitor's chair that was supposed to be near the patient's bed was on the opposite side of the room ,knocked down on the floor. A shattered vase with the water and flowers that filled it adorned the floor, along with an excessive amount of plushies scattered literally everywhere.

And there it was the one and only Mr. Chae, disheveled dark bown hair and wide eyes, staring at her with the most pathetic, frightened expression she had ever seen.

"What happened here, sir?"

A pause

"Erm...-trailed the man, visibly upset but still hesitant about revealing the cause of that mess-...so that was real, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was talking to myself. I guess I had a nightmare"

* * *

Kihyun liked driving and the sensation of freedom and being in control that the action gave to his body.

But he absolutely adored driving Hyungwon's car, because it made him feel not only in control, but trusted enough to control something that wasn't his. Something that belonged to a person who doesn't even share a pen but didn't hesitate when he gave Kihyun his car's keys. He felt special.

Of course, as the panicked man he was, he knew he had to be responsible and take care of his friend's "baby girl" if he wanted to keep his driving priviledges. So he turn down the radio's volume and focused on the road.

Kihyun was on his way to Hyungwon's apartment to help him clean the place up (a week out in the hospital can create a whole mess if you are like the tall man, who was not really used to close the place's windows) and, well, give him back his car.

After parking the vehicle, the older man rang the bell of Hyungwon's apartment and his friend opened the door less than five seconds after.

"Were you waiting for me near the door or did you run?"

The smile that adorned his face only grew bigger the moment Hyungwon hugged him tightly, Kihyun's head pressed against the place owner's chest.

"I missed you, Ki"

And there were the audible beats on Kihyun's heart again, and the heat on his cheeks, still unexplainable but always there when the dark haired man was close.

"Missed you too, beanpole. Shall we take the hug inside? My ass is cold"

The younger of the pair realised that, yes, it was really cold outside and the hug was probably crushing his friend's smaller frame.

"S-sure, get in...smol"

Hyungwon teased back, he might be totally smitten for his co-host but that didn't mean he'd let him get away with jokes. The older reacted to Hyungwon's words by punching him lightly on his shoulder.

"There's my friend! For a moment I thought the concussion altered your personality"

* * *

 

After some deep cleaning, taking a stray cat out of Hyungwon's bedroom (I really didn't think a cat would get in. Rats? of course. But a cat?) and dumping half of the food on the younger's fridge, the place seemed habitable once again.

"I guess my job here is done- said Kihyun, collecting his jacket and walking towards the door- See you on monday at work? Think that head injury affected your editing skills?"

Hyungwon, behind him, laughed softly. He'd let that one pass.

"I sure hope it had affected it, it's hard to edit your unsteady shots. And, don't go yet"

"Its there something more to do?"

"Stay the night, Ki- words came out of the younger's lips like a whisper- I...I don't wanna be alone"

 The light haired man stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to look at his friend. There he stood, a gigantic hoodie covering his upper body and skinny jeans and ebony messy hair falling on those doe eyes who were beggin the older to _please_ stay.

"Sure, Wonnie. I'll take my stuff to the guest room and you call the pizza place"

"Shall we watch a movie?- asked Hyungwon, going for the phone- Everything but horror, I ain't about that life after that fucking house"

Kihyun snorted at the man's statement, it was funny to see how scaredy had his friend become since the Lee House accident.

"Don't tell me you had a change of mind and now believe in spirits"

A flash of fear filled Hyungwon's expressive eyes, just to be replaced by an annoyed look followed by a nervous laugh.

"N-no! I'm just traumatized, the whole clinic and machines scanning me thingy isn't my cup of thea- _Sounds fake, but ok_ , thought the older - But think about it, hyung. If I hadn't risked my life, you would be the one begging me to stay and cuddle"

The shorter of the duo raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to cuddle you?"

Kihyun kinda wanted to die after the words left his mouth. _Was this their usual banter or were they flirting?_

"You wish I'd let your ass be the big spoon-shouted Hyungwon, now in the kitchen, looking for the pizza delivery number- Guess you'll have to wait for our next spooky escapade for your cuddles, buddy"

 And with that, Kihyun plopped down into his tall firend's old couch, wanting that little voice saying "I can't wait" to really, _just shut the fuck up._

* * *

3 a.m

Yoo Kihyun, his friend, co-worker and crush was sleeping on the room next to his, wearing one of his t-shirts and nothing more because he hates to sleep on his normal clothes.

As for Hyungwon, the night wasn't so cozy. Every little sound kept him awake, reminding him of that eye-opening, horrible night at the clinic. The fear of Lee Jooheon and his knife appearing out of thin air filling his mind.

Hyungwon's room was small, like his apartment. Every piece of forniture was made out of black wood, and the matresses and curtains were a deep shade of brown. He never enjoyed sleeping with lights on, so that made the place extremely dark at night. And the darkness wasn't helping his sorry ass.

After rolling around in his bed, thinking about how to react if something happened, his room's tv turned on on it's own.

_Fuck, fuck fuck._

As any other human being would have reacted, he dark haired man covered himself with his bed sheets. If he couldn't see Jooheon, Jooheon couldn't see him.

"Don't you think you are too old for that logic, Wonnie?"

Jooheon's voice attacked his ears, before the feeling of his sheets being pulled drove him into full panic mode.

There he stood, right beside his bed, in all his dead glory. Luckily this time, his eyes showed a softer gaze, almost apologetic.

"Before you scream and wake the little one, let me say something"

_Why does he sound so sad?_

"Because I am sad- answered the dead man, confirming Hyungwon's fear: Jooheon was able to read his mind- I, I'm sorry about the whole clinic horror movie stunt. I really am not like that, but the curse made me do it"

"C-curse?"

"Did you forget about our conversation through the Ouija board?- the light haired ghost asked in an almost offended voice- The House is haunted because my family was fucking cursed. Haven't you checked the case? Us Lee's were the owners of four different banks, three schools and the fifth most important investors of MBC."

"Of course many people wanted us out, but the real problem was inside our circle: My dad's great-great-grandmother did some shady fucking stuff that not even I understand, but every memeber of the Lee family had to give up their first born child, thus making the second their heir, and that would keep us all rich and powerfull."

First ghosts, now power-hungry families _and_ witchcraft? Hyungwon couldn't believe this.

"What the fuck"

"What the fuck indeed, dude -said Jooheon with a sad smile on his lips, sitting down at the end of the ebony haired male's bed- I reall don't know when it all went south, but someone didn't kill their kid and the curse acted up in the worst way possible: everyone lost their minds except for the last generation. That means me, my sister and our five cousins were aware of the shit-hitting-the-ceiling situation"

A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his hands through his eyes, as if he was expecting to feel tears coming out of them.

"Sadly, we were also very aware of our crazy relatives killing us when they did. Fuck, my sister couldn't do anything but watch as our own mom chocked her to death"

"I'm sorry for you all"

"Don't be, you are the one who will probably suffer the most- and with that, the ghost turned to him and looked at his eyes, just to drop his head in a mixture between sadness and shame- The curse will follow us until someone help us out. That's why a lot of people come into our house and leave when they notice our presence, somehow they know we are gonna...conplicate their lives a bit. That's why I'm sorry, I had to scare the ever living shit out of you to give you The Sight or either..."

"Hey- the taller man whispering while sitting straight, now empathizing with the ghost- it's okay, I didn't pay attention to the whole story before. Your life was shit man, let me help you go to a better place or something like that"

"Are we really on good terms now?"

The living male nodded, making Jooheon sigh in relief and smile happily.

"To be honest, Hyungwon, I wanted to give Kihyun The Sight- confessed Jooheon while removing the transluscent knife from his pierced throat and twirling it around in the air with his pale, see through hand -But then I sensed your insuferable skepticisim and thought 'Damn, the irony of this big douche seeing fucking ghosts is an oportunity I definitely cannot miss'. So here we are"

The living man watched the ghost and the latter smiled at him, showing that dimple he would consider adorable in another context, and ran his hand through his hair as he sighed.

"You dead, cold, fucking dick."

After a pause, they both giggled. The situation was ridiculous but none of them could do anything: Hyungwon was stuck with Jooheon because he already gave him The Sight and Jooheon couldn't do anything because, when he decided to take Kihyun out of the candle circle, Hyungwon had given himself to the spirit, and also because they had summoned him, thinking the dimpled spirit was the only one in the house.

"What do I have to do, then?"

"Easy! -exclaimed the dimpled man before Hyungwon's eyes- you have to help me find out wich Lee didn't kill their child and then...help me finish some personal business so me and my sister can pass away"

The last part of Jooheon's speech sounded sad and longing. Hyungwon sighed once again.

"I don't a choice, do I?"

"Nope- Jooheon said, his lips pouting a little and making a 'pop' sound- But I know you want to help me, so it's okay"

At that exact moment, the spirit dissapeared, leaving a very confused Hyungwon alone in his bedroom. The man fell again on his bed.

_I don't get paid enough_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how the last chapter was the *SUDDEN MOOD CHANGE* meme lol  
> You know, I actually was planning on making each chapter darker and darker, but I felt that doing that would be way too boring. Also, I need my boi yoo to feel how weird my other boi chae was acting so things would start moving y'know?  
> Well, let me announce that from this chapter on, the plot will thicken (SHE T H I C C) and yeah, expect some true crime shit coming (also, you will notice some similarities with a series, if you recognize which one, chime off# in the comments)

**Author's Note:**

> ok it's shitty and short and I should start writing the next chapter EVEN THOUGH IT'S GOING TO BE AS SHORT AND SHITTY AS THIS ONE


End file.
